


Cold

by CrimsonkillerMona



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonkillerMona/pseuds/CrimsonkillerMona
Summary: Nathan had always been cold, until he wasn't thanks to a certain nerd.Oneshot





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't well written. It's just a little 5hing I wanted to write and I'm not the best when I comes to writing. Regardless I hope you enjoy this oneshot.

As long as he could remeber, Nathan Prescott felt cold. Regardless of the weather, he still felt cold. Durning the summer even, he could be found wearing his typical three layers. In winter, he rarely went outside and spend as much time as he could in his dorm. Even when he was younger, he never seemed to be able to get warm. The cold only seemed to get worse as he grew and as his body temperature dropped his heart became ice. Very few could stand his cold and even if they could very few stayed. Nathan really only felt he had two true friends, yet even they couldn't seem to take the cold away.  
All of that seemed to change one day though. It was at the beginning of the year, Nathan had been waiting in the classroom for biology to begin. A new student had entered the room, smiling brightly. Nathan eyes were drawn to the boy who seemed to have the warmth of a thousand suns. Nathan instantly hated him but yet wanted to be close to him. That kid was Warren Graham.  
The year continued, Nathan never bringing himself to talk to the other, no matter how much he wanted to. He did the exact opposite in fact, completely avoiding him. Well as much as a person can avoid someone who lives right across from them. Nathan managed, however, and even when he did see the brunette, he glared at him. Yet despite all of this, he found himself being drawn in and eventually having developed a crush Warren. Nathan hated it and him.  
Everything was going fine until October 7th, when he kinda head-butts the other and gives him a black eye. Nathan regretted that a lot. Then a few days later, he's beaten to a pulp by Warren, yet surprisingly, this is what let's them grow close.  
After that happened, Nathan laid in the hallway curled in on himself, tears running down his cheeks. God he's so fucking weak. Slowly he managed to get himself up and to his room. He sat on his bed, feeling his ribs. Warren had definitely broken some. He shakes from the pain, passing out.  
When he wakes, Mr.Jefferson had entered the room. Then it went down hill, but luckily when the older man has left for a bit he was able to quickly call Max and warn her. It's the least he could do, it all was his fault anyways. Then he sat back and waited for him to return and waited for his death.  
It never came, for the person to enter his room was not Mr.Jefferson, but rather a drunk Warren. Warren looked around and blinked, confused but then his eyes stop on Nathan. "Wooow, ok not my room, sor-" he stops and frowns. "You're hurt." He stumbles over.  
"Yeah no shit Sherlock, no thanks to you." Nathan glares.  
Warren stops and looks down, "I'm sorry, but please let me help now. I have a first-aid kit in my room." He offers his hand and Nathan eyes it wearily but slowly takes it, the warmth like nothing else he's felt. Warren smiles at him and leads him from the dorm and across the hallway to his. "Sorry it's a little messy." Warren says as they enter the room. "You can sit in the bed, I'll find my first-aid kit." Nathan does as he's told and looks around. The dorm is not a little messy, it's a lot messy. Clothes everywhere along with some takeout boxes, regardless it brings a happiness to him. It's seems like this is a place where someone actually can call home. He sighs lightly, somewhere he shouldn't taint.  
Warren walks back over, "Alright I found it- shit you're crying, I'm sorry." Nathan blinks and touches his check, it find that yes he is crying. It only makes him cry more as his walls fall down and he curls in on himself, feeling so much alone. Then a pair of strong warm arms wrap around him and he feels protected and warm like he never have before. He cries harder then returning the hug. Nathan doesn't know how long he stayed, crying into Warren's chest but he did slowly drifts to sleep, feeling more safe then ever.  
-_-_-_-  
Nathan woke up in the morning once again in the same warm and warm arms that had held him that night many years ago. The strong arms of his husband. Nathan smiles gently to himself and cuddle closer to Warren, never wanting this to end.


End file.
